


Apology

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-08
Updated: 2006-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Reed attempts to make it up to Mayweather for their short movie date. Postep, 1.22 "Vox Sola." (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Two and a half hours?" Reed asked with dismay.

"Two hours and twenty-four minutes," Mayweather amended, giving the other man a look.

"Seems awfully long for a movie about four men in a truck." Reed had his arms folded across his chest, nearly pouting at having been dragged to see the old foreign film 'Wages of Fear'. They sat side-by-side while Mayweather held the popcorn. For their next monthly anniversary, Reed decided he was going to be the one to pick what they did. They had only been together for one month and already Mayweather was dragging him out into public dating. They hadn't even announced their relationship to the rest of the crew. He wouldn't be able to do anything with Mayweather while they watched. Reed would have preferred a much more intimate evening alone.

"You'll be on the edge of your seat." Mayweather took a bite of some popcorn.

"You promised me explosions." Reed glanced over at him. If he couldn't snuggle, he was going to pout. And the movie had better be damned exciting too.

"Don't worry." Mayweather knew what was bothering Reed but also knew he'd get into the movie once it started. They had all evening to be alone together. A little time in public for once would do them some good.

Reed sighed softly, resigned to his fate. Grabbing a handful of popcorn, he turned to watch the screen as the lights dimmed. Immediately he could tell something was wrong. He glanced over at Mayweather, then back at the screen. It showed nothing but static for a moment, then flipped to what appeared to be surveillance footage of Sickbay. A schematic appeared before changing to a view of the Bridge's Situation Room. Mayweather looked back at Reed.

"This is all wrong," Reed said as he popped one last piece of popcorn into his mouth. If he was going to be stuck watching an old movie, he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. Then again if the technical difficulties lasted too long, perhaps he would be able to convince Mayweather to leave early...

Standing up, he carefully maneuvered past those seated in their aisle as he uttered, "Excuse me." He walked over to the communications panel. "Reed to Bridge."

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"We're trying to watch a movie down here. But instead we're being treated to a view of you. So unless you're planning on giving us a little song and dance, maybe you can see what's gone wrong."

"Aye sir."

Reed closed the comm channel as the crew chatted from their seats, waiting for the movie to hopefully really start. Mayweather joined Reed a moment later by the comm panel, popcorn still in hand. "What's going on?"

"They're looking into it. I tell you, this is a bad omen. We're not supposed to spend our evening watching this old movie."

Mayweather quietly murmured, "I'm sure they'll get things running in a moment. And I really want you to see this movie, Malcolm. I swear you'll like it." He smiled slightly. "I thought this would make a good present for you, but with all your pouting I guess not..."

Reed sighed. "It's not that I don't want to see the movie. I just..." He quieted his voice to keep anyone from overhearing. "I wanted to spend some time alone with you tonight."

"We'll have plenty of time for that." Mayweather grinned slyly, causing Reed to blush slightly, embarrassed to be in public as they were. "I just think you'll really love this movie. I, um, kinda bribed Ensign Wilson to play it tonight."

Surprised, Reed was rather touched. "Really? I suppose I shouldn't have pouted so much then..." He smiled warmly at Mayweather, once again wishing they weren't in public. "Well if you went to all that trouble, I guess I should behave myself and enjoy the show."

Mayweather smiled back, his free hand squeezing Reed's arm. It was the most affectionate in public he could let himself be. "You'll love it, I swear."

"Archer to Lieutenant Reed."

Struggling a moment to break eye contact with Mayweather, Reed turned and pressed the comm panel. "Reed here."

"We've got a possible intruder in Cargo Bay 2. Meet Trip and me there. Bring some backup with you."

"Understood. On my way." He closed the channel before glancing at Mayweather. "Duty calls."

The younger man looked a little upset. "Well there goes the evening."

"I'll make it up to you." Reed's eyes gleamed with thoughts of his future apology. Then, remembering the potentially dangerous situation, he patted Mayweather on the arm before slipping past him. "I'll stop by later."

"Be careful," Mayweather said as Reed headed out the door. He looked down at his bowl of popcorn. The movie flickered on but he wasn't interested any more. Setting the popcorn down on a counter, he whispered to himself as he walked out, "There goes half a day's pay..." Not to mention his chance to see what Reed would be like in bed after watching two and a half hours of explosions.

* * *

Mayweather laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a long night. None of the senior staff had been able to sleep. Working to save Archer, Tucker, and the other crewmen had kept them all up. Finally he was in bed, no longer the sole person on the Bridge, and he should be fast asleep. Problem was he was rather pissed at the world. Tonight he was supposed to have been up late with Reed, not this dire situation. He couldn't sleep. Damn it all, he had planned everything out and even finally convinced Malcolm he'd like the movie, then fate stepped in. Couldn't they just have an evening alone together without any interruptions?

He glanced over at the time. Malcolm should have been back by now after dropping the alien off on its home world. Perhaps he simply went to his quarters, too tired to see him? Travis sighed at the thought and rubbed his forehead. What a horrible way to end their first month together.

He nearly leapt out of bed when he heard the door chime. Quickly he got up, wearing only a pair of blue pajama bottoms as he went to answer the door. His sleepy grin at seeing Malcolm was priceless.

Malcolm chuckled lightly as he entered the room. "Did I wake you up?" He couldn't help noticing Travis' lack of clothing, instantly thinking of a half dozen ways to wake the other man up completely.

"No, I was just resting until you managed to drop by." Travis blinked his eyes to keep them open, yawning deeply.

"I came as soon as I could." Malcolm ran a hand along Travis' bare chest, grinning slyly. "Now I think I owe you an apology for running out this evening."

"It wasn't your fault. The Captain needed you and we all ended up heading back to our posts tonight. I'm just sorry you didn't get to see the movie."

"Captain says it'll be reshown next week. We can see it then." Malcolm stepped close against Travis, kissing along his neck slowly. "But please let me make this evening up to you."

Sighing, he wrapped his arms around Malcolm. "If you must..." He smiled softly.

"I must," Malcolm breathily whispered into his ear. He gently pushed Travis back a few steps to his desk chair and sat him down. Straddling his hips, Malcolm kissed him deeply as he straddled the younger man's lap. Thankfully Travis had one of the sturdier chairs.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Travis returned it enthusiastically, his hands caressing Malcolm's back. His fatigue slipped away for the moment as he felt Malcolm's tongue against his lips, his fingers finding both of Travis' nipples and teasing them until they stiffened. Travis opened his mouth in invitation, his moans deepening.

Malcolm explored Travis' mouth with his tongue, rolling his nipples between his fingers, then tugged them both rather roughly. Travis' hips jerked up against him as he whimpered. Breaking the kiss with a flick of his tongue, Malcolm stared into Travis' deep brown eyes. He didn't say a word. He didn't need to. Malcolm's blue eyes conveyed all that needed to be said.

Travis attempted to catch his breath as he saw the adoration in Malcolm's eyes. His hands ran down Malcolm's back to caress his firm ass. The spark between them was one thing...but the deep emotional look from Malcolm...It was one hell of an anniversary gift. Never before had he seen so much in Malcolm's eyes. He returned the look with his own heartfelt adoration.

Malcolm sighed softly, kissing Travis' forehead before slowly slipping off his lap to kneel in front of him. He spread Travis' legs before leaning in and wrapping his mouth around his left nipple. The younger man moaned as he leaned his head back. With one hand, Malcolm worked at undoing the drawstring to Travis' pajama bottoms as the other found the right nipple. Teeth nipped and fingers tugged, Travis whimpering and panting for breath.

Switching nipples, Malcolm suckled the other as his hands roamed downward before pulling off the pajama bottoms. He just barely registered the slightly odd situation of being completely in uniform while Travis sat in front of him naked. Not that it mattered...One hand wrapped around the erection he knew he was going to find while the other caressed back up Travis' chest to the abandoned nipple. Hard, heavy panting told Malcolm that Travis was extremely aroused and attempting to keep a handle on himself. He would have to put a stop to any such ideas...

"Oh Malcolm," Travis moaned deeply, hips lifting off the chair as the other man moved lower and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his erection. Frantic fingers wound themselves in Malcolm's hair as Travis struggled to keep his control. His moans increased as his head rolled back, Malcolm taking all of him slowly into his mouth. "Yes..."

Malcolm didn't press Travis' hips down; he wanted the other man to use him if he so desired. He didn't want to dominate the situation. As it was, Travis managed to keep his hips still, but his resistance was wearing thin. Malcolm slowly lifted his head, scraping his teeth gently along the heated skin, feeling Travis shiver beneath him. Quickly he took the rock-hard erection back completely into his mouth, sucking deeply, his hands seeking Travis' sacks.

Another whimper and Travis' control shattered. Fingers still laced into Malcolm's hair, his hips pumped of their own accord. Malcolm held him back just enough to keep from gagging, but allowed him to keep pumping, bobbing his head in time with Travis' pace. Travis groaned deeply, panting harder as he barely prevented himself from coming. Malcolm pushed him over the edge with another tug on his sacks. Crying out, Travis jerked as he climaxed. Drinking down his reward, Malcolm continued to bob his head, gently slowing the pace to bring Travis down to reality again. As Travis slumped back in the chair, Malcolm opened his mouth and slowly released him.

Travis sighed deeply, looking down at his lover. A little breathlessly, he said, "That was...some apology."

Malcolm grinned devilishly. "You're quite welcome."

Travis tenderly caressed Malcolm's cheekbone before slumping back against the chair, thoroughly exhausted now that he was spent. "I wish I could wake up and stay awake...," he said, blinking his eyes to keep them open.

"It's all right." Malcolm stood up, stripping down to his boxers. "The Captain gave us both the day off tomorrow." Offering Travis a hand up, he added slyly, "We don't have to do everything tonight."

Travis suddenly felt spoiled. "No, it's not fair." He yawned again as he shook his head to wake up.

Malcolm quietly laughed, pulling his lover into bed. "I'll live, Travis. I knew you were tired. Besides, I accomplished all my goals for tonight." He smiled warmly as he pulled the covers over them.

Travis sighed deeply, hugging the smaller man to him. "Well," he promised, "it'll be your turn first thing tomorrow." He yawned again, closing eyes he could no longer keep open.

"All right. Now be quiet and get some sleep."

Travis gently nuzzled Malcolm, his face settling into the other man's neck. "Aye sir."

With a soft sigh, Malcolm closed his eyes too, smiling happily as thoughts of explosions and Travis lulled him off to sleep.


End file.
